Red, gold's and the sight of New York City
by tacet tenebris88
Summary: Melinda is injured and during her favorite month of october, he decides to take her and show just what she means to him.


Red, gold's and the sight of New York City

October Fanfic

Now here they were for umpteenth time, in the science lab of the Bus, one of them sustaining injury on a mission that went wrong due to unforeseen circumstances. How were they to know that the Chief of Police was in with Quinn; allowing him safe passage through the countryside with dodgy goods?

They'd found out a fraction too late, which resulted in May being captured and stabbed in the chest. Luckily they hadn't done serious damage, but she had still taken a beating and Phil knew it was getting harder and harder to ignore the feelings that he had for her. Every time she went on a mission, argued, wore stunning dresses or got sweaty in her yoga pants he wanted her with every fibre of his body but how could he tell her?

He had finished dealing with her wound and put all the medical supplies away, he knew FitzSimmons would have a fit if he'd left the lab in a state short of immaculate.

He turned around and saw May studying him but why, his breath caught when he saw the side smirk and her pupils dilate. He walked towards her becoming bolder as he approached, she parted her legs and moulded them to him as he cupped her face and poured his heart and soul into a passionate kiss.

May gasped and the world came to a stand still and focused on the soft luscious lips that were touching hers, as his tongue snaked into her mouth and ran across the top of her pallet.

Phil was in heaven, or at least if he wasn't this was the closest that he would get, and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He ran his hands down her arms caressing the bare skin, soft to the touch like angel feathers and he knew right there, he wasn't letting her go.

The kiss come to a natural conclusion and he pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her doe brown eyes and smiled at her, "You know, if all it took was getting stabbed for a kiss like that, I would have done it years ago."

May smirked and grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket, he locked his large hands around hers ensuring safety and security, just like her heart.

"You never ever have to get stabbed for a kiss, they have always been yours. Just thought you were like a beautiful angel who I could see, but was just so out of reach that I settled for being there when you needed me, uummmmppphhh." Suddenly his lips were silenced as she had pulled him forward with the lapels of the aforementioned jacket and snaked her legs around him, she kissed him with all the love and passion that she had for this man, which was a lot.

He nipped her lips and said with a panted breath, "Lets go away…."

"What?" May asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"I have just decided I'm taking you away. Get your things packed we are going tonight." With that he unhooked her legs and strode away like a man on a mission, he had a woman he loved and he was damn sure that he was going to show her. The fact that it was the fall and he had the perfect spot in mind as he knew she loved the colours of the leaves as they turned their various shades and tones.

An hour later, May walked down the spiral stairs to the cargo bay and saw that Phil was already waiting for her near Lola, "Do any of the others know we are leaving?"

"Oh yeah, they have been warned, whilst Mama and Papa are away they had better behave or else Papa would show them how it feels to be in the woods with only a parachute for company." May smirked, she knew of the earlier days in S.H.I.E.L.D. when he'd done something like this and knew he would have no worries teaching the others the same.

They got into Lola and he leant over and pecked her on the lips, she went to grab hold of where his tie should be but found that there was nothing. She drew back and looked at him, eyes as wide as saucers, there was Phil Coulson in stone wash jeans that look like he had been poured into them, especially around his ass, and a white crisp shirt with three buttons undone. He was showing just the right about of chest for her to want more but enough to be secretive at the same time and she made it a personal mission that those buttons were coming off by her hand.

He caught her staring and turned to start the car knowing full well she had been taking stock of him but he'd been as guilty as her, he'd taken notice from the minute she had stepped through the door.

May was just looking around enjoying the scenery when she saw that night had fallen and the stars were around in the sky. She was just looking forward when she saw the Statue of Liberty come into view, she saw it lit up and a beautiful aura around her settling on the sea around her. May looked at Phil awe in her eyes, as if he'd done something so stunning all for her, but the real surprise had yet to come.

He was a few miles away from the one place that he knew she loved, Central Park, he knew that it cost a fair amount, but he had saved for years as he needed nothing apart from Lola. She was worth every penny and when he took her to her favourite spot in autumn and spoilt her like the queen that she would always be to him.

He parked up and came round to open the door for her, she got out and looked at him kissing him on the lips tucking her arms under his wrapping them around his back. She smelt his cologne and knew that this was safety, where ever he was and what ever he is doing she knew that everything would be alright.

She tucked her arm around his lower back as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he guided her to where they were going.

She looked around and saw the leaves dropping around them, the gold's oranges, reds and browns, dropping to the floor painting an array of colours.

The light from posts were reflecting the colours and showing that autumn was here.

May kicked the leaves with her feet looking at the ground and watching them float like little angels of beautiful and majestic colours.

In the distance she heard a cough and looked up, a loud gasp leaving her mouth making Phil smile, knowing he had made the right decision. Before them was a small round table with two candles in the center with a gold covering and 12 beautiful long stemmed black roses. He knew full well that red was not her favourite and if this was to be special he had to hunt high and low to get these, as always she was worth every bit of his time and effort. He walked across and grabbed the roses turning to walk to her; he bent on one knee offering the bouquet to her like she was an angel meant only for him.

What caught her attention was something sparkling around the stem of the roses and that's when Phil started to speak, "Melinda May, I was a fool once to let you slip through my fingers, but not no more. I don't want to wake up one more day without you with me, nor close my eyes at night. You are my angel, my life and my reason for living and I would rather not walk this earth at all than ever be without you in my life."

She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up to his feet, cupped his face in her hands, looking into his eyes showing him all the love that she felt. She tiptoed slightly, leaning her face towards his and just before she made contact she uttered the word that would change the rest of their lives.

"Yes."

He grabbed her and spun her in the air; the laughter rang loud across Central Park and the leaves begun to fall again. The reds, oranges and browns were falling around the star-crossed lovers. Love was in the air, but two people so in love were ready to embark on their first autumn for years to come.


End file.
